Minor Alfea Fairies/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= 1x02-studentsarriveatalfea.jpg|(From Left to Right) Red, Kaie, Sandra, Lin Poo IMG_2949.JPG|Eleanor, Audrey, Anastacia and Blue. IMG_2933.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg IMG_2939.JPG IMG_2930.JPG|Selene Sandra and Red. IMG_2931.JPG IMG_2950.JPG IMG_2951.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h24m48s4.jpg IMG 3456.PNG IMG 3457.PNG IMG 3458.PNG IMG 3459.PNG IMG 3460.PNG IMG 3461.PNG IMG 3463.PNG IMG 3464.PNG IMG 3466.PNG IMG 3467.PNG IMG 3468.PNG IMG 3469.PNG IMG 3470.PNG IMG 3471.PNG IMG 3472.PNG IMG 3473.PNG IMG 3474.PNG IMG 3475.PNG IMG 3476.PNG IMG 3477.PNG IMG 3478.PNG IMG_2932.JPG IMG_3153.PNG IMG_3154.PNG FairyandHeroDancing.jpg IMG_3155.PNG Palladium explaining their exercise.png IMG_2934.JPG IMG_2935.JPG IMG_2936.JPG IMG_2937.JPG IMG_2938.JPG IMG_2940.JPG IMG_2941.JPG IMG_2942.JPG 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg|An unnamed blue haired girl, Musa, Tecna, and Selene Episode 113 - Mistake - Faragonda.png Winx Club - Episode 115 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg IMG_2944.JPG IMG_2945.JPG IMG_2946.JPG IMG_2947.JPG IMG_2948.JPG Winx Club - Episode 119 (9).jpg|A student, Lolila (with incorrect hair color) and Priscilla 1x24-RandomFairies.jpg|Silicya, Lavigne, Kadija, Priscilla, and Kylie in Magic Winx. 1x24-OtherFairies1.jpg|Lavigne, Amaryl, and Katy (with incorrect colors) Winx Club - Episode 126 (1).jpg|A Specialist and Katy. Otherfairies.jpg 1x26-AlfeaFairies.jpg|From Left to Right: Oleana, Flora, Amaryl, Francine, Kylie, Kadija, Lavigne, Amaryl (again), Priscilla, Oleana (again), Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Stella, and Lavigne (again). |-|Season 2= WCEp203 Mistake (1).jpg Miky5.png|Ahisa, Alice, and Miky. Winx Club - Episode 209 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg |-|Season 3= Miky.PNG|Unnamed Fairy, Miky, Kimmy and Alice. ~Nova Reading~.jpg|Nova ~Nova Civilian~.jpg|Nova Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_1.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_2.png ~Unnamed Fairy Ballet Teacher~.jpg|Ballet Teacher. Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_3.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_4.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_5.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_6.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_7.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_8.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_9.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_10.png |-|Season 4= the-new-winx-club.png|(Front Row, From Left to Right) Marzia, Clarice, and Emma. (Back Row) Other fairy and Trista. Clairesse.png|Clarice |-|Season 5= IMG 2991.jpg Krystal, Karina, Kadija - Episode 503 (1).jpg MirtaT5.jpg IMG 2993.jpg Roxy's Black Paws Shirt.jpg NewRoxy.jpg S5E03.1.jpg IMG 3020.jpg S5E03.2.jpg|Khadija, Amaryl, Lavigne, Francis, Ortensia, Karina and Mirta (from left to right). IMG 3022.jpg IMG 3024.jpg IMG 3025.jpg IMG 3032.jpg IMG 3026.jpg IMG 3028.jpg IMG 3029.jpg IMG 3030.jpg IMG 3031.jpg IMG 3017.jpg IMG 3018.jpg IMG 3019.jpg Krystal.jpg|Krystal IMG_3136.JPG AlfeaRoxyMirtaAmarylKrystal.png |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Fairies 7x24.png Fairies 7x24 2.png Fairies 7x24 3.png Fairies 7x24 6.png Fairies 7x24 7.png Fairies 7x24 8.png Fairies 7x24 10.png |-|Miscellaneous= tty.PNG|Lavigne's Winx form. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Coming Soon... |-|Revenge of the Trix= Coming Soon...' |-|The Battle for Magix= 'Coming Soon... |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Coming Soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= new-alfea-fairies k.png|(Left to right) Marzia, Emma, and Clarice. Miscellaneous |-|Stock Arts= Amaryl.png|Amaryl ~Galatea~.gif|Galatea ~Francine~.gif|Francine Francis.png|Francis Katy.png|Katy ~Kadija~.jpg|Kadija ~Lolina~.jpg|Lolina Mirta.png|Mirta Nova.png|Nova Priscilla.png|Priscilla ~Silicya~.png|Silicya Ahisa.png|Ahisa |-|Cards= IMG_2953.JPG IMG_2954.JPG IMG_2955.JPG Minor_fairies_1.jpg Minor_fairies_2.jpg 8-538.jpg|Ahisa civilian card 8-537.jpg|Ahisa fairy card Alice Card.jpg|Alice's cards 09f8dc9fafe2ee8cc9a551eebf7f78e9.image.83x120.jpg|Anastacia Screenshot 2017-07-01-00-07-21-1.png|Anastacia's card 6baacacb120ef3403262f54fdd955e4b.image.83x120.jpg|Francine fairy card 8420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.image.83x120.jpg|Francine's civilian card a6c9b52d8a18012e4d430336129bd264.image.83x120.jpg|Priscilla civilian card d82c4b5a927c3dd30c5f1a1036521c28.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija civilian card cf98dc712a7e600a04d2dc1139d3d498.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija fairy card 1904b833783a01dc7c3009df4be8fea2.image.83x120.jpg|Kaie card Karina Card.jpg|Karina cards cb686b10eda067cb38efc1c4f7d0dfd1.image.83x120.jpg|Katy civilian card f2892bca4b20b5672a93d73fae3574aa.image.83x120.jpg|Katy fairy card Kimmy Card.jpg|Kimmy cards Kylie Card.jpg|Kylie cards Lavigne Card.jpg|Lavigne's cards 8-559.jpg|Lin Poo card 8-561.jpg|Lolina civilian card 8-560.jpg|Lolina fairy card Miky Card.jpg|Miky cards Ortensia-Pia Card.jpg|Ortensia cards 9420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.jpg|Priscilla fairy card 8-568.jpg|Sandra's card 8-571.jpg|Silicya civilian outfit 8-570.jpg|Sylica's fairy card 8-569.jpg|Selene's card 121AC94F-F917-42A7-8BAF-C26681924815.jpeg |-|Comics= 3.png|Marzia (blue hair), Trista (purple hair), and Clarice (blonde hair in pigtails). Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Gallery